I'm Just Better Than You!
by Nennu Malfoy
Summary: Living the 7th year in Hogwarts, the relationships are going haywire. Ron has screwed everything up with Hermione and Harry seems to have small problems with Ginny. Well everybody, be my guest and turn to Draco for consolidations…
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** Yuki Eiri  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Type:** Angst, romance, slash  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes**: Translated by Wulf, who tried really hard  
**Summary:** Living the 7th year in Hogwarts, the relationships are going haywire. Ron has screwed everything up with Hermione and Harry seems to have small problems with Ginny. Well everybody, be my guest and turn to Draco for consolidations…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned, money is not made.

**I'm Just Better Than You**

Hermione stormed to the Gryffindor Common Room. She went straight to Ron and slapped the boy to his cheek.

"How dare you? I never would've thought you'd go that low!" Hermione yelled as tears of rage rolled to her cheeks.

Ron watched his girlfriend alarmed. What was wrong with the girl? "What are you babbling about?" Ron asked and received a grimace.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Sara... What's the deal with you two?" Hermione snapped.

Ron went pale. "That... It… wasn't anything… Just a mistake…" Ron stuttered.

"Just a mistake… You see, Sara told me this _mistake _has been going on quite awhile already." Hermione hissed.

"I... You were always so busy and distant... And... I just somehow ended up spending time with her." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. "So much that Sara got to fall in love with you? Why didn't you tell me anything? How am I supposed to trust you anymore?" the girl screamed. Harry wandered to the Common Room also and watched the scene with amazement. "This thing of ours is over. Feel free to go and cry against Sara's shoulder!" Hermione screamed and dashed out from the Common Room. Ron grimaced and walked to the boys' Dormitory.

Hermione stormed onwards, not even looking where she was going. The walk ended as she bumped into somebody. Hermione just wanted to stop and bawl against that somebody, but when she lifted her eyes from the boy's body to his blonde hair, she came to another conclusion. Draco Malfoy. Hermione grimaced and backed away. The boy was wearing black trousers with a studded leather belt. Upper part of the body was slightly damp and there was a white towel on the boy's shoulders. His hair was tangled from the shower, but it still looked extremely stylish.

"Well well… What do we have here?" the boy asked bantering and seemed to enjoy making Hermione blush.

"What's it to you?" the girl snapped and turned around to leave, but the boy's hand clasped hers.

"Don't go running away so quickly… What's troubling, girl? Got heartaches? It seems like that..." Draco said sneering.

"So what? It's not your problem! It has nothing to do with you! You'd just mock me some more!" the girl snapped and turned to face the boy, eyes burning with anger.

"So full of energy and passion… I could make you feel better", the boy hinted.

"I'd never sink that low… With you of all people", Hermione hissed and slapped the boy to his cheek, continuing for the stairs.

"Your choice, your lost", Draco grinned and started to leave for his own Common Room. He just reached the doorway, when Hermione returned, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry", the girl piped and casted an apologetic look to the boy. Draco just smirked and took the girl by the hand, guiding her somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed.

At the same time in Gryffindor's Common Room, Ron sat on a sofa and watched the flames. He had screwed up a big time. He should've put a stop to his and Sara's relationship in the first place. It was Hermione he loved, not Sara. Or was it? Boy's face darkened. Hermione hadn't returned the whole evening and it worried Ron. He didn't even notice Harry, who slumped down to the other sofa.

"Why did you cheat on Hermione?" Harry asked, not sounding accusing.

"I don't know… Hermione just never really was there, you know, and suddenly Sara was there and it kind of got out of hands", Ron sighed.

"Which one do you love?" Harry asked rationally.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I love Hermione, I really do, but Sara has become so close during these weeks. She's there and she doesn't have her nose in a book all the time", Ron said sounding miserable.

"You should really think this over, before you do anything", Harry stated and stood up. He took a towel and headed out.

Draco sat up lazily from the soft carpet and smoothed the cheek of a sleeping girl. He got dressed in the few clothes he had at the time and stepped out from the room. The steps took him back to the bathing areas, where he bumped into Harry. For a moment the boys measured each other with their eyes.

"We'll meet again… At the quite same spot", Draco drawled.

Rebellious fire was burning in Harry's eyes. "So it seems… But I was here first and I'm going to have a bath now, so if you could just move a bit." Harry stated as calmly as possible.

"You would't happen to want something, would you? Ginny really gives you the satisfaction you need? You look rather… numb, for what I can tell", Draco said calculating and got a grimace from Harry.

_How does he do that? Reading people like nothing._

"Well, to speak you the truth, she hasn't got me... She just doesn't have... the thing... I want..." the boy answered and before Draco had a chance to say anything, Harry had already reached out to kiss him.

Slowly Draco opened the door to the bathroom and pulled Harry in. The door was locked and soon the room was filled with quiet moans and panting.


	2. Part Two

Harry and Ron were sitting outside doing homework as Hermione walked out from the main doors. Harry lifted his glance to the girl, but decided it was for the best not to invite her to join them. Hermione saw the boys and glancing around herself; she walked to them and sat next to Harry.

"Hi Harry!" the girl says and looks only at Harry.

Harry grimaced slightly. Now would this be a happy little gathering between friends or what… "Hello. How are you doing?"

"Just fine. At least I have moved on with my life, it wasn't actually hard at all", Hermione taunted and glared at Ron. Ron blushed and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Draco Malfoy.

"Well would you look at that, the whole trio together. You two made up already?" Draco drawled and cast a disdainful look at Ron, who just glared back. Hermione blushed slightly and bowed her head. Harry was in whole another place, staring at Draco as enchanted.

"It's none of your business, you slithery slime ball!" Ron shouted.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. What a shame really… For you Ron, of course, but that's nothing new. Maybe you finally understood that you don't deserve a girl like her. I wasn't really sure about you being able to understand things, but as we all know, Weasleys are full of lices and surprises", Draco stated calmly.

Ron rushed up, followed by Harry who took a hold of his friend's shoulder. Hermione gulped and started to fidget, but didn't take any part to the conversation, which made Ron even more furious. Usually the girl was the first to bite back when Draco came yapping, but now all she did was sitting in the background like nothing was going on. Even Harry seemed reluctant to take part. What was wrong with these two? Or did Ron deserve this kind on humiliation in the mind of his friends? Ron was getting extremely pissed.

"What goes on with me and Hermione, does not concern you in any way. Ever! You just stay away from us! You have no right to judge me!" Ron shouted and tried to attack the boy. Draco settled for arching his eyebrows.

"Let it be, Draco. Don't hit a man when he's already down." Harry said and looked at the boy, almost pleading.

Ron glared at Harry. "Since when have you started to call Malfoy by his first name? And why do you bother asking anything from that idiot anyway?" Ron hissed ill-humoured and extremely hurt. Harry just shook his head.

Suddenly Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. "If you'd just forget about me and moved on with your life, instead of making an ass out of yourself. Draco just stated few facts. I'm sorry Ron, but our relationship can't be fixed. At least not like that. Come", Hermione said hastily and left the scene, Draco following her.

Ron gaped after them and wasn't sure whether he should go and beat up Malfoy or start to bawl in front of the whole school.

There was a hint of jealousy in Harry's eyes. It disappeared however, when Harry noticed Ron dropping to his knees to the ground. Harry watched Ron in silence. "Ron…" he begins.

"Leave me be. It seems that Hermione really did move on with her life. With that… that..." Ron snapped and stood up, starting to walk towards the lake.

Harry scratched his head and decided to head back to the school. He kept wondering when exactly Hermione and Draco had started to spend time together and what the deal with the two of them was.

Ron sat in the breakfast table and stared at his plate. "You're a complete fool, Ron", he mumbled to himself. "How could you mess everything up this badly", Ron sighed. The red hair was ruffled and the topmost shirt was inside out, signing that the boy's mind wasn't really in this world. He almost jumped out of his skin, when Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"O-Oh, hi Harry", Ron mumbled and grimaced.

"Your shirt is inside out, by the way", Harry noted as he sat down to the table.

"Yeah, it's fashionable nowadays in the Weasley family", Ron said sourly.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Harry asked filling his own plate.

"I guess not, I'm not that hungry… Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Wasn't feeling like eating", Harry stated with a grimace.

"I have to go. See you." Ron stood up and trudged off like in sleep. Harry shook his head.

Hermione sat in the Common Room reading a book about Arithmancy. With a sigh Hermione noted, that reading was practically impossible, when her mind was occupied by Ron and Draco. What had she done yesterday? What if Malfoy starts to spread information and gossips around the school about it? She grimaced and noticed Ginny who sat down to the sofa.

"Good morning, Ginny", Hermione greeted.

"Good morning. I heard you and Ron are fighting. Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"In matter of fact, we broke up yesterday", Hermione corrected hastily and tried to look calm.

"Is it true that he cheated on you with Sara", the redhead asked.

"They are probably dating by now", Hermione snorted.

"That's really not like Ron at all. He loves you. You make a perfect couple", Ginny stated.

"Well he has a strange way of showing it", Hermione snorted and stood up. Storming out from the room she bumped into Ron at the doorway. "Your shirt is inside out", is the only comment Ron got as the girl walked off.

Ron grimaced and stepped inside the Common Room. "Hi Ginny", he said evadingly.

"If I were you, I'd go and sort things out with Hermione and quickly", Ginny snorted.

"I don't think she really cares. She's hanging with that freaking Malfoy nowadays", Ron stated grimly.

"You sure that's not just some kind of demonstration?" Ginny suggested.

Ron quieted down. "Why would Malfoy bother to take part? He hates Hermione's guts, she's a muggle-born", Ron reasoned in frustration.

"Ah, I've watched the son of Malfoy grow during this year and no, he hasn't said anything bad to Hermione in a long time, if you haven't noticed. When was the last time you heard him call someone a 'mudblood'? Only things he hates are you and Harry. Don't you get it? This is probably some fun way to irk you", Ginny explained like the matter was the simplest thing in the world. Ron seemed to be ready to attack someone.

"It's true… But he won't be getting my girl. No one plays games with my girl and humiliates me like this!" the boy exclaimed.

"Your? Hermione already dumped you. And at this rate the matter will stay like that, if you won't sort things out", Ginny said and patted her brother to his shoulder before she disappeared to the Dormitory.

The whole day Hermione kept avoiding both Weasley and Malfoy. She so didn't need to hear any witty comments nor lame apologies; she just wanted a moment of her own. Soon after the last class Hermione climbed to the North Tower and sat there quietly. It didn't take long, before quiet sobs filled the air. The girl didn't notice the door being opened and lifted his face up only when Malfoy was standing right before her. The blonde hair was in order this time, but the clothing was almost the same. Only a black collar-shirt, which was left unbuttoned, was new.

"Little Miss Granger is bawling her eyes out here without her Saviour", Draco said smiling and crouched down.

"Why do you keep appearing?" Hermione mumbled.

"I really don't know myself." Draco shrugged. "But no one stands to watch that crying. Don't be fool, Hermione, Ron isn't worth it", Draco snorted and wiped the girl's tears.

Hermione shivered slightly. What was going on? "Draco?" Hermione sobbed with surprised voice.

"Don't ask anything and we're both happy", the boy stated and kissed her.

At the same time Ginny and Harry were lying on a blanket in another empty classroom. Ginny was wearing only her underwear and Harry a pair of black jeans. Harry sighed. Ginny presses a kiss on the boy's chest, but it was clear that he couldn't care less.

"What's wrong with you? What's wrong with all of you?" Ginny finally murmured.

Harry sighed and watched the girl tiredly. "Hermione and Ron just have small problems", he stated.

"Is that why you're being like that? It's been like this for weeks. You've been avoiding me and every time were alone, you just want to play some stupid wizard's chess", Ginny said sounding miserable.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind recently", he said.

"And what would be so important it passes your girlfriend? You-know-who?" Ginny snapped.

"No", Harry said and sat up. Pulling his shirt on, he stood up from the floor.

"Harry, don't go! Don't you love me anymore?" Ginny cried out.

Harry stopped by the doorway, like weighing up something. Turning around, the boy's face showed some kind of exhaustion. He seemed to be full of pain and negligence. "No. I don't love you. I haven't loved you for a long time. You can never be like the one I love", Harry said dreamlike and left the shocked girl crying in the room alone.

Draco sulked at the door of the North Tower and sighed. That boy was always late. Hermione had left an hour ago. Draco ruffled his hair when Harry appeared before him.

"There he is. I started to think the Wonder Boy had something better to do. What have you been up to?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"Dumped Ginny. She's not worth the pain. She should be free", Harry stated.

Draco shook his head. "What do you think you'll be gaining from that? Do you think you' could have me? You're so wrong. Oh the poor girl... And still you've become so tired, so nonchalant. You're using all of your energy for me. You know it's completely useless, don't you?" Draco finally asked, his eyes twinkling with some kind of danger.

Harry snorted and opened the door, pushing Draco inside. Harry didn't bother saying anything, he just walked to Draco. The shirt was pulled off quickly and passionate kisses were pressed against Draco's upper body. Draco stripped Harry's shirt with slow motions and with a broad smile. Harry's hands explored Draco's back and suddenly he slammed Draco against the nearby wall. Draco arched his eyebrows and took a hold of the boy's hips and just as quickly the places were switched.

"You will never be leading me, Potter", Draco whispered and kissed him with demand.

"I won't? What was the thing with you and Hermione yesterday?" Harry asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice, freeing Draco from his jeans at the same time.

Draco let out laughter. "Oh, the famous Harry Potter is jealous. Why? We're not a couple. You mean nothing to me, you know it. I've made it clear from the first moment, as you can remember. But still you keep trying", Draco said and looked at the other boy.

Harry lifted his glance also. "I am jealous. And don't say that, I know it myself. I just… don't want to believe it. You're capable of loving, you have to be. It doesn't matter what your father did, you cannot be pure ice, I know it. I see it in your eyes", Harry said quietly.

"Stupid and meaningless. You'd better believe it, so you save yourself from the heartache. No Harry, I'm not capable of loving. I don't know how to. But if I knew... If I knew how to, then I'm perfectly sure I'd love you, Harry", Draco said and stared Harry in the eye.

As Draco placed his hands to Harry's shoulders, he didn't know what to say. "But you're… shaking. You…" Harry started, but Draco just shook his head.

"I'm just your Saviour. I saved you back then, just like you saved me. And here we are. Maybe I shouldn't have let you save me… No Harry, I cannot give you what you want. What's going on between me and Hermione… I'm just saving her from herself, just like I saved you. Do you understand, Harry?" the boy said quietly and backed away from Harry. When Draco's hand stretched out to get his clothes, Harry rushed to hug him.

"Don't go. Not today…" Harry said with determination and kissed him passionately.


	3. Part three

Harry sat up lazily and watched Draco, who laid next to him. "I couldn't make it without you," he said mostly to himself. In his opinion, Draco looked so cute while he slept. The 6th year changed everything between them. After that, there wasn't turning back. But only Harry and Draco knew about that. Harry smiled to that year.

_Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban already during the summer vacation. That, of course, was a big setback to the Ministry of Magic. Draco Malfoy had been spending his ordinary vacation in the Manor when he heard the news. Narcissa had come to tell his son about the matter, while he had been playing Quidditch. Draco was slightly pleased with the news. It wouldn't do, that a member of the Malfoy family would be lying in Azkaban. But it didn't change the fact that the Malfoy family had been tainted the worse way possible. Bloody Potter!_

_ Draco met with his father three times during the vacation and they were quick meetings. Somehow they still brightened the boy's day, even though they never did anything. Draco was doing great in school also, but it was the Christmas holiday that messed everything up._

_Narcissa had sent a letter week beforehand, where she stated that Draco would be spending his holiday in Italy with his father. Draco wasn't bothered by the information and when the vacation started he was transported to Italy by his mother via portkey. Draco didn't fully understand the meaning of this. Why on earth did his father suddenly insist to spend time with Draco? Well, the boy didn't need to ponder the matter too long. The second morning his father brought up the conversation about Draco's career as a Deatheater. Draco wasn't too sure about how to react. For a half a year he had started to think that bowing down to someone and spending time in Azkaban wasn't something a Malfoy should do. Draco had heard all the comments about the matter and he had almost lost his title as the Prince of Slytherins. For a week Draco gathered his courage and on Christmas Eve he stepped up to his father and told him with a straight face, that Draco Malfoy wouldn't be bowing any mudblood gaffer. That would be disgraceful.___

_After that the holiday turned into living Hell. Draco went through countless amount of Crucios, lectures and beatings that made him numb. He was locked to his room, forbidden to go anywhere. But this all was nothing compared to what happened the last day of the holiday._

_Lucius returned his house slightly drunk that evening and walked straight to Draco's room, where Draco was writing a letter to his mother. Somehow Draco knew what was going to happen, the mere look in his father's eyes told everything. Draco knew running was useless, so he ended up helplessly letting his father abuse him. Of course he tried to defend himself with the few lousy ways he had, but the fact was, that he wasn't as strong as his father. Draco was the underdog to begin with. But the abuse wasn't the thing that messed up Draco's life; it was the rape that followed. Draco would never forget that day, nor would Lucius Malfoy.___

_The next morning Draco lolled in the shower and rocked his body back and forth with glazed eyes. Lucius was still sleeping. The boy trembled and was totally absentminded about his surroundings. Finally he had understood that the shower wouldn't make him feel better. At the same time a violent feeling of fury and disgust towards his father had struck into Draco. He wanted a revenge. The boy dressed up hastily, took his wand and walked to the bed. Draco slapped his father with power, which woke him up._

"_What?" the angry voice demanded._

"_Get up," Draco spat, fire flashing in his eyes._

_Lucius lifted his head and was staring at the tip of his son's wand. He stood up from the bed, holding the blanket around his waste. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that wand? Put it away immediately!" Lucius bellowed._

_Draco shook his head. "No, not this time. Never again... Goodbye Lucius," Draco said and for the first time he called his father by his first name. "Avada Kedavra!" Words echoed in the room.___

_  
Draco travelled to Hogwarts the first possible way and walked straight to the headmaster's office. It had taken a lot of strength, because Draco was afraid of the consequences. It just happened that at the same time in the office had been Harry Potter. Draco cast Harry a quiet and broken glance._

_  
"Draco Malfoy, what brings you here?" the headmaster asked calmly._

_Draco glanced at Harry like asking him to leave. "I… I… Well… Lucius… Lucius is dead," Draco stammered beginning to tremble, cold tears rolled to his cheeks. Not because of what he had done, but because of what he had went through._

_Dumbledore looked at the boy slightly surprised and glanced at Harry. He watched Draco with a look that told Draco that Harry knew how he felt. It was then that the unbelievable had happened; Harry went and hugged Draco, not caring about the other boy's reaction.  
__  
__At first, Draco had tensed up and cast a shocked look to the other boy. Draco couldn't understand Harry's gesture, but he gave up and relaxed, although he felt himself an idiot.___

"Harry! What are you doing?" Draco asked after awhile with a faint blush.

"_Don't you see? I'm hugging you," Harry answered with a smile. Draco was left speechless. The headmaster smiled vaguely, which irritated Draco greatly. As if it was totally normal, that the Wonder Boy came and hugged a Slytherin boy in the middle of the Dumbledore's office._

_Draco freed himself from Harry's embrace and glanced at him silently then lifting his eyes to Albus. "So… Could we talk in private?" Draco asked clumsily._

_  
_

_Harry had left and Draco had told everything to the headmaster. Dumbledore had listened carefully and hadn't used any accusing word._

_Draco couldn't however walk away just like that. The headmaster had ordered Draco to visit the hospital wing for therapy the rest of the year. Another golden idea of Dumbledore's was that Draco should try and spend time with Potter and the Wonder Trio. Kind of like community service, really. Every class that they had, Draco and Harry would be working-partners. That all could've been handled, but the final nail to Draco's coffin, was the idea of Draco living in Gryffindor House for the rest of the year. By that time Draco had been willing about going to the Azkaban.___

_After Draco had realised, he didn't have all that many options, he had hauled his stuff to the Gryffindor Tower, cursing heavily. Draco had received few weird looks, when he had walked straight to Harry's Dormitory, where the boy already was, reading a book. Draco had grimaced and went to his bed, not bothering with the greeting. Because Dumbledore had been with Draco, no one started to shout anything. The situation was cleared to the rest of the House and then Dumbledore had left, just like that. Harry had watched Draco in silence and shaken his head.___

_Draco had languished the two first weeks, Harry was just the worst company possible. He was completely depressed and the boy's mood kept swinging in every know direction. It hadn't been a blast for Draco either; every night the boy had climbed to the North Tower and repeated the happenings under the Italian sun in his mind. Finally he had become so numb, he didn't even care if he was stuck up with Potter or not._

But one night Harry had appeared and watched Draco in deep silence. "Draco? What's wrong with you? You've been all weird for two weeks now. I understand it hurts that your father passed away," Harry started quietly, but was interrupted.

"_Hurts? Hurts who? His death doesn't hurt me, I was the one who killed him," Draco snapped and caused Harry to startle._

_Why on earth would anyone do such a thing? Harry sat down next to the boy. "I know I'm not the person you'd be first to tell about your worries and memories, but I have a feeling, that you don't have lot of options," Harry blurted out clumsily._

_Draco glanced at the other boy and wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to hate Harry out of the idea and throw in something nasty. But the other part had had a chance to get to know the boy in the past two weeks, even if the boy was melancholic and angstic god-son most of the times._

"_Okay. I went to Italy for the Christmas holiday," the boy started and spilled out the whole story pressing his head to his knees afterwards._

_Harry was quiet. What could one say? Harry swallowed and then hugged Draco. It was strange to hug your long-term nemesis, with which one had been forced to put up with for two whole weeks._

"_I'd just want to jump out of the window and end my miserable life. I feel so horrible, I can't stand myself," Draco said with agonized tone of voice._

_Harry nodded. "Guess how many times I've thought the same after Sirius died? But still, it wouldn't be right. Someone would still be left behind to miss," Harry stated._

_Draco turned his blank stare to Harry. "No one would miss me at all. I'm not like you Harry. I'm not the 'popular' and famous one, who always has real friends," he said coldly._

"_Here's one, who would want to be your real friend, if you only accept him. I know, this is weird; we've hated each other for ages. But I think we should just get over it, besides, we've put up with each other for days already," Harry explained._

_Draco looked at Harry with arched eyebrows and shook his head. "You're a mental case, you know that Potter? But since your offer sounds so interesting, I'm going to take it for pure curiosity," the boy said with a small grin._

_  
_

Harry smiled at his memories and dressed up. As he was leaving, Draco woke up.

"Harry?" the boy asked, lifting his head.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah… I was just leaving. Or should I wait for you?" he asked.

Draco nodded and started to dress up hastily. He walked out from the broom closet after Harry and was suddenly pressed against the wall for a possessing kiss.

Unfortunately just then Ron walked to the scene. Not believing his eyes, the redheaded boy stared at them and rubbed his eyes couple of times. "Harry?" he asked with unsure tone of voice.

Harry lets Draco go immediately and turned towards his friend. Harry grimaced and searched for the appropriate words. "Ron… Well…" Harry begun.

Ron's face had gone bright red. "Is this how you treat Ginny? Cheat on her behind her back? How dare you!" Ron shouted and ran off, leaving a pair of stupidified boys standing at the corridor.

Hermione and Ginny had decided to head out for a small picnic at morning. Ginny seemed to need some kind of cheering up. At the evening before, Ginny had told Hermione about the broke up between Harry and her. Hermione had been slightly surprised about it, but decided to ask the boy himself later. He hadn't returned the Common Room the whole night. As for herself, Hermione had noticed that the 'therapy' of Draco, had indeed helped. She didn't feel herself so weak anymore. Even if she cried herself to sleep sometimes, it didn't bother so much.

"You and Harry should talk. I'm sure Harry wouldn't make up something like that," Hermione said determinately.

"I don't know, we've had it bad for weeks," Ginny snorted.

"He really has been kind of out there," the other girl admitted.

"What about you and Ron? Are you going to clear up your messes?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so. I'm sure he has moved on with his life, like I said earlier and I on the other hand, have something else to occupy myself with," Hermione answered.

"He's so not. He wants you back. He only made a humane mistake, but you have somehow… built this ice wall around yourself and won't let him get to you. You're not giving him a chance," Ginny said and watched her friend.

At that time, very pissed off Ron Weasley stormed to them. Hermione thought that the boy had somehow found out about her and Draco.

"Ginny, do you have a moment to spare?" Ron asked with a high-pitched voice.

Hermione sneered. "Please, be seated. I was just going to go do my homework," Hermione stated calmly and started to walk towards the castle.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. Ron sat down and for few moments watched Hermione go. "You two should talk," Ginny hinted.

"Harry's cheating on you!" Ron blurted out.

Ginny looked at Ron with realization. "Oh I see, so that's why he dumped me yesterday," the girl sighed.

Ron looked at Ginny with a shock. "DUMPED YOU? For that… that… that… ferret?" Ron shouted looking for the most fitting word to describe Malfoy.

Ginny frowned. "Do you mean Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw them kiss!" Ron exclaimed.

Before Ron had a chance to start the yelling again, Harry entered the scene. "Ron… I…" Harry begun, but noticed the look on Ginny's face. So, Ron told her. "I'll explain it later. Ginny, could we talk for a second?" Harry asked cautiously.

Ginny snorted and stood up. "Why would I be interested in discussing anything with you? Don't you understand how badly you insulted me yesterday? You just took off," Ginny said and glared at Harry.

Harry grimaced. "I'm really sorry about that, but… I wasn't really myself," the boy said.

"That's right, because you were in such a hurry to meet Draco Malfoy!" Ginny snapped. Harry blushed. "Well, alright. Come on." Ginny said and started to walk towards the Quidditch field, leaving Ron to stare daggers after them.


End file.
